


Elio Perlman (Trial #1)

by banana_nana



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: Hi, this is my first post of Fanart in AO3.A few days ago I just purchase Clip Studio Paint and I draw Elio Perlman for trial.I think I like the result, CSP comes very handy and I like their pencil tool.I will keep the title as "Trial #1" because this is indeed a trial.I was thinking on drawing Timothee Chalamet, but I draw him too much recently (but drawing Elio Perlman is kinda like drawing Timmy innit? heh)Tell me what you think, okay? :D





	Elio Perlman (Trial #1)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, please kindly visit me on:  
> IG: __banana.nana  
> deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/anandaaugusta
> 
> thank you! :D


End file.
